Lost family
by crazyfan15
Summary: Tony didn't know if he was drunk dreaming or he was imagining things, but the blond kid in horrible orange in front of him, kept telling him that he's an Uzumaki. "Haven't you heard of the Uzumaki clan? The strongest ninja clan that ever lived." Tony gave him the driest look ever. "This must be a prank."


**Another fun what if story. Not to be looked at too deeply. I might come back and add more. Idk yet. I'm horrible at writing Tony so excuse me if he seems oc.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was night time, things were quiet. Peter just left, taking his sunny personality with him. Tony was staring at the night sky from his window, feeling depress. He didn't like to show it in front of the kid or the bad drinking habit he picked back up, but sometimes the darkness just overwhelmed him. Sometimes he see things that wasn't there. Like his Father's ghost or Steve's sad pleading blue eyes or the blond kid that was wearing a lot of god awful orange that it had to be a fashion crisis.

Wait… what?

Tony snapped out of his drunken stupor, realizing that the kid wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Hey old man, are you alright?" the blond asked, looking at him in concern.

It took two seconds for Tony to put on one of the iron gantlets and aim right at the blond. "How the hell did you get in here? F.R.I.D.A.Y. what are you doing?"

The kid jumped when the voice came out of know where.

"Sorry boss. He just appeared out of know where. The scanners didn't react."

The billionaire narrowed his eyes as the blond looked around, trying to locate the person talking.

"Whoa! Where is that coming from?"

"I ask the questions around here. How the hell did you get in here? You have five seconds before I shot."

The blond kid put both hands up slowly; interesting one of his hands were wrapped in bandages. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I transported here because I'm looking for my lost clan members."

Tony snorted. "You're barking up the wrong tree, fashion crisis. I'm not falling for the oldest trick in the book. Try again."

The kid looked offended. "It's the truth. Haven't you heard of the Uzumaki clan? The strongest ninja clan that ever lived."

Tony gave him the driest look ever. "This must be a prank. Alright, who was it? Rhodey? Happy? Come out, jokes over." He called out.

"Boss, there's no one here expect for you two." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

"This is no prank. I brought proof. Besides I can do a better prank than this." Naruto said as he dug into his bag that was attached on his side and pulled out a scroll.

Tony tensed, thinking it was a weapon.

"This is the Uzumaki DNA scroll. It was made to prove who had the clan blood after the war and separation. If you would just drop some of your blood and push some of your charka-"

"Charka? Like some yoga feng shui stuff?" Tony rudely cut him off.

But Naruto didn't seem to notice as he stared at the genius in surprise. "You never heard of charka?" He said this like it was a capital crime.

"Nope." Tony said popping the p. Technically he did, but mostly when he read about Eastern Religion back in college. Interesting things he learned, but he dealt with cold hard fact.

Naruto looked at the genius like he was an alien. "Have you heard of the elemental nations? Fire country?"

"Sorry kid, never heard of those places." Tony made a mental note to search for those places. This was going on too long for it to be a prank. "Where are you from?"

"The Village Hidden in the leaves, Konoha." The blond said this proudly.

Tony wanted to face palm. Great another, outworlder. Why do New York attract these people? "This is New York city, on planet Earth. What planet are you from?" He didn't look Asgardians.

"Planet? I'm from Earth as well. Though I never heard of a New York city." Naruto said with a furrow brow.

Different theories went thought Tony's mind. Alternate world, a whole country hidden from modern society or the kid could be lying. But he didn't think the kid was lying. Just a gut feeling.

Naruto train of thought was running along the same lines as the genius. But he wasn't freaking out as most people would. He knew his clan members went far to escape being hunted like dogs. Since this old guy doesn't have red hair, the blond assumed that he was a second or third generation. Fourth generation's blood would be to faint and mixed for Naruto to even track. "Is there anyone in your family that has unique red hair? A shade of red that's not common or found on anyone else."

Tony's eyes widened for a quick second before going back to impassive, but Naruto was a ninja. He saw that expression and a smug smile appeared across his face.

Tony was caught off guard when the blond asked him that. His mother had a unique shade of red hair. But she dyed it always. No one expect his Father and him knew about her real hair color. When he asked why she hid her natural color, she responded that Howard doesn't like red heads.

But maybe there was a more sinister reason than that.

"Let's say I believe you, why are you searching for your clan members after all this time?" The billionaire was looking directly into the kid's eyes, trying to catch a lie.

But Naruto only had the truth. "I wanted to tell them, that they can stop hiding. The elemental nations are peaceful now. Now you tell me, who is it in your family that's an Uzumaki?"

Tony stared at the blond for a minute, trying to see if there was a falseness to his statement. But there was only sincerity. For some reason, he felt like he could trust this kid. "My mother. She had red hair. I actually don't know much about her past or her parents. She never talked about it, though she did tell me that her childhood home was surrounded by whirlpools. I didn't believe her."

Naruto was somber as he picked up the word, 'had.' Dead just like his mother. He slowly approach the billionaire. "Maybe you can make it up to her by learning about her heritage. Your clan." He held out a different scroll. "It's the Uzumaki family tree. It doesn't have all the names on it. Some of the information got destroyed. But maybe you can find your mother's name. All you have to do is out your hand on the seal and it will reveal a lot of things about your branch of the clan."

"Thank you." Tony said quietly.

Naruto's smile was brighter than the sun. "What are families for-"

Without warning, he poofed away. No sign of him anywhere.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"He's not in the building boss."

Tony sat back. He almost thought it was a drunk dream his mind came up with, but he still had the scroll in his hand. Not to mention he had the whole conversation recorded. He hoped the kid returned. He still had so many questions. But for now…

He opened the scroll and saw a spiral right in the middle. Something about it just called to him. With a little hesitation, he placed his right hand right in the center of the seal. What he saw blew his mind…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


End file.
